La Venganza de Misa
by Inferno's Sorciere
Summary: Misa decide vengarse de Light con la ayuda de Takada, es una historia un poco diferente a la usual..¿Porque? ya lo descubriran. Misa x Sayu aunque ustedes no lo crean, jaja lean y dejen reviews. CAP 9 LA VENGANZA CONSUMADA CAP. FINAL
1. Misa y Light

****

**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste...**

**es una historia interesante, ira mejorando en cuanto a trama.**

**todos los reviews son bienvenidos, se trata de mejorar y divertirse...**

**

* * *

**

La venganza de Misa

Es una noche fría en Japón, Light se encuentra trabajando con su padre, un grupo de agentes y por supuesto el renombrado detective "L" en el caso Kira, esta preocupado por no ser descubierto, después de todo el será el Dios del nuevo mundo, y es que no es una mala persona, solo que quien no quisiera limpiar el mundo de esa basura de delincuentes que no reciben su castigo, simplemente seria mejor que no existieran.

Hace poco conoció a Misa, una modelo muy hermosa, que también posee una death note, por conveniencia o atracción se hicieron novios. Misa siempre hace todo lo que Light le pide, se esfuerza por demostrarle que lo quiere incondicionalmente, aunque muy en el fondo sabe que el no la quiere y solo la utiliza.

-Bien ha sido todo por el día de hoy, ahora vayan todos a sus casas, que mañana será un día muy difícil, dijo el padre de Light…todos se despidieron de "L" que se quedo investigando debido a que solo dormía pocas horas, no necesitaba descansar mucho, después de todo la energía la obtenía de los cuantiosos dulces que comía.

Light regresa a casa con su padre, al llegar su madre y su hermana los reciben, la madre le comenta que hay una jovencita esperándolo en su cuarto, el se apresura a subir a su cuarto y para su sorpresa se encuentra con Misa, hasta ahora habían mantenido su noviazgo en secreto, motivo por el cual se siente un poco traicionado, ahora debe presentársela a su familia de una manera mas formal.

-Misa ¿Pero porque viniste? Le pregunta Light a manera de reproche

- Es solo que Misa ya no puede mantener su amor en secreto

- Esta bien, te presentare con mi familia. Y no solo eso te presentaré como mi futura esposa, y juntos gobernaremos el nuevo mundo, ya verás... y no olvides que te amo.

Ahora Light solo quiere deshacerse de ella, así que la presenta como su novia, e incluso hace pensar que muy pronto piensa casarse con ella, esto hace que se ponga muy feliz y deje de molestarlo al menos hasta el siguiente día. Su familia esta sorprendida y a la vez emocionada, no pueden creer que Light tenga novia, debido a que siempre se la pasa estudiando, pensaron que no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, incluso su hermana llegó a pensar seriamente que su querido hermano podría ser gay.

A la mañana siguiente va a buscarlo a su trabajo, le lleva el almuerzo, y le recuerda por enésima vez lo mucho que lo quiere, Light ya esta harto, a pesar de ser una misión secreta se le permite el acceso a Misa debido a que el padre de Light ya la considera como parte de la familia ya que su hijo piensa "casarse muy pronto con ella". "L" no sospecha de ella, solo la ve como la típica niña fresa, obsesionada con su noviecito… aunque de pronto no sabe por que se pone un poco celoso. Será que el exceso de azúcar lo hace desvariar, ese tipo de sentimientos no tienen lugar en una mente tan fría y calculadora, como es su mente.

Light y Misa pasan mucho tiempo juntos, aunque sea por guardar las apariencias, después de todo quien no quisiera ser la envidia de los demás agentes al tener por novia a una reconocida modelo.

Light en realidad solo se siente empalagado con Misa, la utiliza, en realidad por ahora no esta enamorado de nadie, o al menos eso cree, solo le interesa limpiar este mundo de los delincuentes, y por el momento los sentimientos no tienen lugar. No puede distraerse con emociones, un paso en falso y todo estaría en riesgo, hasta su propia familia…

A veces no puede evitar sentirse culpable, el no la obliga a nada, pero ella insiste en estar a lado suyo aunque todo sea una mentira, ella guarda una esperanza, de que algún día deje esos anhelos tontos de reparar el mundo, después de todo si el mundo esta como esta es por algo, así son las cosas, quizás si haya un dios justo, que busca un equilibrio, y si todos fuéramos buenos o malos nada tendría sentido, ojala su amado entendiera esto y se volviera un joven normal y se enamorara perdidamente de ella y no existiría nada mas, se casarían y formarían la familia perfecta…

Pero esto solo es un sueño de Misa, solo eso, ya que Light esta harto del mundo tal como lo conoce y haría hasta lo imposible, incluso dar su vida por que este mundo fuera un lugar mejor donde vivir, no importando las consecuencias.

****

CONTINUARA........


	2. Conociendo a Takada

Light debido a las inevitables casualidades conoce a Takada, una joven muy hermosa, de cabello largo y ojos expresivos, la verdad es que ella es una agente encubierto, pero para que nadie sospeche, trabaja como conductora de un programa de espectáculos muy famoso.

Pero Light la descubre entregando un informe en la corporación, y no puede evitar darse cuenta que ella representa un gran peligro, así que piensa ¿Por qué no enamorarla y quitarme un peso de encima? Después de todo no es fea, no puede compararse con Misa, pero todo sea por el bien de la humanidad. De inmediato se esconde para pasar inadvertido y piensa -Será mejor si coincidimos por simple casualidad.

A la mañana siguiente se topa "casualmente" con Takada por los pasillos de la corporación.

-Hola Takada ¿Qué hace una reconocida conductora de espectáculos, aquí en la corporación? ¿Es que acaso vienes a realizar un reportaje?

-Hola, supongo que ya sabes que estoy en una misión secreta, pero tú eres hijo del comandante a cargo de esta investigación, así que eres de toda mi confianza.

-Claro, no te preocupes

-Vaya debe ser un gran honor trabajar con "L" es toda una leyenda

-Si algo así, responde Light en tono aburrido, oye y cambiando de tema ¿No te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo? o ¿Tomar un café? Ya sabes para platicar sobre el caso.

-Claro, será un honor, tú trabajas con "L" así que deben tener datos confidenciales sobre el caso que me ayudaran a formular mejor mis hipótesis.

-bueno nos vemos en el café "Tsuki no Curse" a las 12:30

-Ahí estaré

Se despiden, Light regresa a sus labores de investigación.

Observa nervioso el reloj, marca las 11:50, y piensa:- Vaya llegaré tarde, bueno me daré prisa, aprovechare que Misa tienen una sesión de modelaje, para ir a tomar un café con Takada, hablaré sobre el caso y mas adelante le propondré que sea mi novia, y lo mejor de todo no se lo ocultaré a Misa, ella entenderá que es por el bien de los dos.

El reloj marca las 12:45 llega corriendo al café, observa a Takada sentada en una mesa, que está alejada de la gente.

-Hola Takada, se me hizo un poco tarde, ya sabes "L" que ni siquiera me da tiempo para ir a comer, tuve que escaparme, dijo Light en tono de broma.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, espero no te disguste esta mesa que elegí, es para poder hablar tranquilos.

-Esta bien, y cuéntame ¿Como van tus investigaciones?

-Hasta ahora nada, se dice que Kira podría ser cualquier persona, incluso tú…

Se produjo un silencio incomodo…Light se puso un poco nervioso, pensó:

-Vaya quizá me haya descubierto…No, si ni siquiera el detective más famoso de Japón sospecha de mí, mucho menos Takada, sonrío levemente, ella no es tan inteligente.

Continuó Takada, -O quizá sea yo, o cualquier persona en este lugar, en verdad no lo sé. ¿Tienes alguna pista?

-Si, "L" tiene datos confidenciales sobre el lugar donde se encuentra Kira, posiblemente sea Japonés, debido a que las muertes empezaron aquí, pero tiene sus dudas ya que en Francia también empezaron a fallecer los delincuentes.

- Esta un poco alejado de aquí, ¿no? Bueno ese dato me servirá de mucho.

De repente suena el celular de Light, se levanta de la mesa y se aleja un poco para contestar, es Misa – ¿Donde estas? ¿Es que acaso me engañas? Yo que daría la vida por ti.

Se puso un poco nervioso y contestó -Claro que no, si yo te amo, solo te preguntó ¿Hasta donde serias capaz de llegar por mí? Dijo en tono desafiante.

-Sabes que te amo, solo era una broma Misa sabe que su amado no la engañaría jamás

-Bueno nos vemos al rato

-Si, nos vemos para cenar

-Esta bien, adiós

Light piensa intranquilo: -Si será difícil, pero aprovecharé para explicarle que me haré novio de Takada, espero que lo entienda y no traté de matarme, no ni que fuera un shinigami, además yo tengo su Death Note, así que no habrá problemas.

Regresa a la mesa, se despide de Takada

-Lo siento pero debo irme, "L" me necesita, recibió datos importantes del departamento de investigaciones de Francia.

-No te preocupes, fue un gusto platicar contigo, sobre el caso.

-Gracias, hey pero veámonos mañana, para cenar, quizá tenga nuevos datos para ti. Que te parece en este mismo café.

-Claro, aquí nos vemos mañana, ahora apresúrate o "L" te despedirá.

-Si, ni lo digas, bueno hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, dijo Takada, mientras veía como se alejaba Light corriendo, no pudo evitar pensar que este detective era muy guapo, vaya –Si él se fijara en mi, dijo suspirando, -Pero quizá ya tenga novia, pero no me daré por vencida, ¿Por que no intentarlo?, tengo con él, mas en común que cualquier otra chica, que rayos estoy pensando, de seguro solo me ve como una colega y nada más, soy una tonta, lo veré mañana, y ahora me siento nerviosa, no puedo sentir esto ahora.

Salió del café "Tsuki no curse" para llegar a penas a tiempo para su programa de tv.

Light llegó con "L" y los agentes y pasó otra aburrida tarde entre datos, encuestas y computadoras portables.

Bien ya es hora, miro su reloj, -Es hora de cenar con Misa y romper nuestra relación, para iniciar una con Takada, no se como vaya a tomarlo, ella puede seguir conmigo, a escondidas si quiere, a mi ni siquiera me importa Takada, solo que teniendo una relación mas estrecha con ella, me dirá los datos que quizá me este ocultando, y será mi aliada…

Se despidió de sus compañeros para ir a cenar con Misa y plantearle la situación.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Misa

Vaya pero como sufre Misa, pero no se preocupen que ya se vengara...

Bien Gracias por tu review Murdermuffin, me haces sentir una escritora menos fracasada XD

**DISCLAIMER**: Death note no me pertenece

* * *

Llega al lujoso restaurante, reservado por la top model. Lo reciben en la puerta:

-Su nombre por favor

-Yagami Light

Pase por aquí, señor Yagami, una señorita lo espera.

Llega decidido, pero un poco nervioso a la vez…

-Hola Misa

-Hola Light, Misa te ama recuérdalo

-Misa, quiero hablarte de algo muy serio, y seré directo

-A Misa le asustan las palabras de Light

-Misa, no quiero lastimarte, pero debo proteger mi identidad y ahora apareció alguien que puede ayudarme a estar más cerca de lograr mis objetivos

-Misa no entiende de que habla su Light

-He decidido terminar mi relación contigo, se que lo entiendes

- No… no entiendo ¿Porque esta persona que te ayudara quiere que termines conmigo?

-Mira intentare acercarme lo más que pueda a esta persona, intentare ser su novio, ella sabe cosas, que no me dice, así que hare que me tenga confianza, tú sabes que "L" no se dará por vencido

-Si ese "L" no sabes como lo odio, siempre analizando a la gente con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva, es un idiota… Bueno el tema no es "L"…

¿Quién es la maldita que te apartara de mi lado?... Lo dice con enfado y al borde del llanto

-Se llama Takada, es un agente encubierto, se hace pasar por conductora de tv.

-Pero que pasara con nosotros… En ese momento ya no pudo controlar las lágrimas que cayeron cálidamente por su mejilla

-Misa se que merezco que me odies, pero yo pensé que comprenderías es por el bien de los dos, puedes seguir conmigo si quieres a escondidas, yo no la amo, solo la utilizo

-Esta bien… lo dijo resignada

-Aceptó seguir viéndote, Misa te ama, aunque tú no la ames, traicionándola de esta forma

-Esta bien, como quieras, yo solo sugería por tu bien alejarte de mí, pero si tú insistes sigamos adelante, solo no interfieras en mis planes.

Las palabras de Light solo hirieron mas a Misa, e hicieron que se preguntará que era ella para el, solo un objeto, como sea ella lo amaba y por ahora le era imposible luchar contra su corazón.

-Para no levantar sospechas le diré a mi familia que terminamos, y ya no vayas a verme a mi casa, llámame al celular y si puedo nos veremos, ¿Esta Bien?

-Bueno… dijo muy triste la rubia modelo

-Sabia que comprenderías, ahora debo irme, debo pensar como evitar que "L" siga interfiriendo en mis planes…. Y se alejo caminando a paso firme pero rápido

Light desapareció a la distancia, Misa siguió llorando de manera desconsolada, para desahogar la tristeza y el coraje que ahora sentía, como podía ser tan tonta, para ser de ahora en adelante su amante, como alguien como ella, por la cual los hombres peleaban, pudo caer tan bajo, para hacer la voluntad de Light, quizá lo amaba demasiado…

**CONTINUARA…………**

* * *

**Gracias por leer...**


	4. Misa y Takada ¿Aliadas?

Al siguiente día, Light va a cenar con Takada. Después de platicar un rato sobre la investigación y lo peligroso que era ese tal Kira.

-Oye no hablemos mas de la investigación, hablemos de nosotros

-¿De nosotros?

-Si, soy un poco curioso, ¿Tienes novio?

-Este… no, pero ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Es que eres muy bonita, además de inteligente por supuesto, y estaba pensando…

-Gra… gracias Light

- Takada ¿Quieres ser mi novia? dijo un poco sonrojado

-Yo… no se… tu eras novio de esa modelo ¿no?

-Si pero eso ya termino, ¿sabes porque termino?, porque yo me enamore de ti, además yo no tenia nada en común con esa modelo, ella es solo una niña malcriada

-Esta bien, seamos novios

-Si, no te desilusionare, lo prometo

De ahí en adelante Light comenzó una relación con Takada, ella cada día se enamoraba más y mas de él, le confiaba datos muy secretos, información que de ser filtrada serian motivo de expulsión de la corporación, pero poco importaba, si ella lo amaba tanto.

Light le daba regalos y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, sin embargo, siguió viendo a Misa, él es su obsesión, y solo le daba gusto para evitar que interfiriera en sus planes, Misa se fue acercando mucho a su familia, conocía a sus padres, y se había vuelto muy amiga de Sayu la hermana menor de Light, los padres de este no sabían nada de su noviazgo con Takada, así era mejor para Misa, ella era vista como la novia oficial ante los ojos de sus padres.

Pero todo cambio de un momento a otro, Light besaba a Misa afuera de su casa, Takada iba a darle una sorpresa, así que fue a su casa, cuando los vio… por inercia, su reacción fue esconderse, pero seguía observándolos, la imagen del novio perfecto, de aquel detective que podría compararse con "L", se deshizo, todas las promesas, todo se fue a la basura, no pudo evitar llorar, de dolor, tal vez de coraje, no nadie juega con Takada y se queda tan tranquilo. Después de tan memorable escena, se fue a su apartamento, para pensar tranquilamente las cosas, que debería hacer, reclamarle, no eso era infantil, mejor hablare con esa chica Misa.

Utilizando sus dotes de detective, Takada consiguió el teléfono de Misa, y acordó una cita con ella en un restaurante.

Ahí estaba puntual esa chica rubia, esperando impaciente a la novia oficial de su amado, solo asistió por curiosidad, no sospechaba que esto era un asunto serio.

-Hola, soy Takada

-Hola, soy Misa, mucho gusto en conocerte, pero ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta invitación?

-Yo soy la novia de Light, bueno eso pensaba

-Que quieres decir

-Ya no finjas, yo te vi ayer besándote con él, no me importa oir sus mentiras, todo esta claro, solo me utilizo

-Heee… yo… no Misa Misa no…, bueno esta bien, pero no te sientas especial el también me utiliza, pero yo lo amo, por eso acepte ser su amante.

-Que acaso, ¿no tienes dignidad?

-Si, a veces pienso que Light debería pagar todo lo que me ha hecho

-Que nos ha hecho dirás, si una venganza sería lo mas justo

-No no, me atrevería

-Esta claro que no se quiere ni a si mismo.

Y después de platicar largo rato, se convencieron de vengarse de Light… pero cual será la venganza

* * *

Thanks Misa Aoyagi

Se acerca la venganza...

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews


	5. ¿Misa x Sayu?

**Chapter 5 ** Espero que les agrade esta pareja, comenten...

**La venganza ya empezo**

* * *

Takada termino con Light, no le reclamo nada, solo le dijo que estaba en una peligrosa misión secreta y no lo quería involucrar, solo pensaba para si misma en que no tenia caso pelear con él, su orgullo estaría sanado una vez que la venganza estuviera consumada. Light lo aceptó aunque estaba muy sorprendido.

Al día siguiente, Takada se encontraba en la habitación de Misa, juntas deberían hallar la venganza perfecta.

-Oye Takada y si atropellas a Light, o lo envenenamos con cianuro.

-Noooooo, no lo mataremos, pero si solo queremos que sufra, no somos homicidas como Beyond Birthday

-Beyond?

-Je je no, perdón caso confidencial… no se de donde salió eso, olvídalo o tendré que borrarte la memoria

-Esta bien, olvidado, lastima yo quería matarlo, digo…este… Misa Misa lo ama, en el fondo de su corazón

-Si, no podemos matarlo.

- Tengo una idea

- A ver, yo ya me canse de pensar

-¿Y si fingimos que tu y yo andamos?

-Hey, y eso que, yo ya lo mande a volar por tu culpa y tú, no creo que le importes mucho. Solo nos hundiremos más, quizás si alguien anduviera con su hermanita eso si sería cruel, Misa eres brillante.

-No se a que te refieres, ¿Donde conseguiremos un novio falso para Sayu?

-Novio o novia…

-heeeeee…Misa Misa no entiende

-Tú conoces bien a Sayu ¿no?

-Si, pero eso que, no me esta gustando el rumbo que esta tomando la conversación

-Debes enamorarla, es la venganza perfecta, la hermanita de Light será corrompida por ti y solo por venganza, que dirá la sociedad, la corporación, su familia será señalada

-Pero a mi no me gustan las mujeres

-¿Qué parte de es una venganza no entendiste?

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

-Hazle lo que quieras, el limite es tu imaginación, dijo riendo Takada

-Que quieres decir con eso, yo no le hago a eso

-Ten imaginación por dios, invítala a salir, regálale cosas, eres una top model, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti?

-¿Tu te enamorarías de mi?

-No lo se, no creo, pero ese no es el punto, quieres venganza ¿si o no?

-¿Y debo besarla?

-Claro, idiota, haces comerciales ¿no?, solo actúa y ya

-Pero yo… tengo miedooooooooo, y si ella no se enamora de mi, creo que si le gustan los hombres

-Convéncela, tu sabes mucho de ella, ¿no? A ver ¿Como fue su ultimo novio?

-Este…ella es muy joven, nunca ha tenido novio, pero eso no significa nada…

-Ya ves es más fácil convencerla, ya no seas infantil, y que empiece el plan

Takada regresa a la corporación, un poco preocupada de que Misa se equivoque, y solo acabe echándolo todo a perder.

Misa invita a Sayu al centro comercial, después de comprar algo de ropa de diseñador, van a tomar un helado.

-Sayu, sabes que Misa Misa te quiere…

-Si yo también quiero a Misa

-Yo te amo

-Bueno no es para tanto

-No es en serio, tú eres muy especial para mí

-Si, eres una muy buena amiga, dijo Sayu algo nerviosa, por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-No, ya en serio, mi relación con Light va de mal en peor, estoy un poco deprimida por eso, ya no lo amo, creo que lo mejor será terminar con él.

-¿A si y eso por que? Dijo en tono de sorpresa

-Porque encontré a una persona, a quien a cabo de darme cuenta que amo con todas mis fuerzas y si esa persona me correspondiera sería muy feliz, pero hay muchos obstáculos, la sociedad no aceptaría nuestra relación, en primer lugar es menor que yo y…

-¿Quién es esa persona, Misa, lo conozco? Dijo Sayu interrumpiendo a Misa

-Yo me refiero a ti, dijo sonrojándose ligeramente mientras pensaba: vaya convencer a esta niña es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Eh… yo… pero… tu y mi hermano… a mi…. No se… Sus palabras se entrecortaban por su nerviosismo y sorpresa

-Acéptame, vamos no tiene nada de malo, somos personas, no te vas a ir al infierno por esto

-Debo confesarte que me tomas por sorpresa, yo te admiro, pero amor es otra cosa

-Con el tiempo te enamoraras de mí, vamos, ¿No te parezco atractiva?

-Buuueno… si…. Mucho, dijo Sayu sonrojándose

Y al decir esto Misa se abalanzo sobre Sayu besándola apasionadamente. Por suerte el lugar estaba casi vació y nadie las vio.

Sayu solo se dejo llevar por el beso, no la rechazó, solo que no podía con todas las sensaciones que ahora experimentaba.

Por un lado era algo prohibido, pero por otro quizá en el fondo si la quería. Aunque también estaba el sentimiento de la culpa, aún era la novia de su hermano.

Misa llevo a Sayu a su casa, aunque esta estaba un poco confundida, acepto la relación con ella, acordaron llevar su romance en secreto, Misa continuo viendo a Light, ya había acordado con Sayu que terminaría con él después, porque sino ya no tendría pretexto para verla e ir a su casa. Light cada vez mas presionado por la investigación, no se percato de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y así la venganza comenzó.

**CONTINUARA... **

* * *

Reviews Please!


	6. El plan

Que bueno que les gustara como se va desarrollando la historia, si esta venganza es muy original y a la vez esta algo loca pero en fin, quiero agradecer a **Misa Aoyagi, Koy y Witch Raven** por sus comentarios .

* * *

-Es un lindo día para visitar a mi novia Sayu, dice Misa, mientras se sorprende a si misma por haber dicho tal cosa, su conciencia la atormenta, pero no es que le importe mucho, la que es la mente maestra detrás del plan es Takada, así que prefiere compartir la culpa con ella. -Bueno ahora si ha dejar atrás esos pensamientos de arrepentimiento, dice mientras se encamina a casa de Sayu, es sábado por la tarde, Light trabaja con su padre y con "L" en la corporación, así que Misa tiene el camino libre para visitar a su querida novia.

Llega a casa de Sayu, de pronto se abre la puerta y sale la chica un poco ruborizada por encontrarse con la top model.

-Hola Misa, mi hermano no esta

-Ya lo se, pero si he venido a verte a ti, ¿Qué pasa no quieres verme?

-Clar..claro que si, pasa

-Y tu mamá, ¿No esta?

- No, tuvo que salir, Oye Misa, he pensado que esto es un error, yo…

-No pienses eso, yo te quiero, desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué acaso no te gusto ni un poco?

-Si me gustas, dijo tímidamente sonrojándose

-Bueno ten te traje esto, le dijo Misa entregándole una blusa de diseñador carísima

-Pero yo no puedo aceptar esto Misa, de seguro te costo muy cara

-Acéptala, Misa te quiere y no tienes por que avergonzarte, puedo regalarte lo que yo quiera, ¿Qué acaso antes de ser mi novia, no eras mi amiga?, yo se que te gusta esta ropa y a mi me gustas tu, ya acéptala

-Bueno gracias, dijo Sayu abrazando a Misa

-Misa se sorprendió pero a la vez se alegró, todo va saliendo según el plan

Misa se despidió de Sayu disculpándose por no poder pasar todo el día con ella como hubiera querido pero tenía una sesión de modelaje mas tarde y debía prepararse, aunque la verdad era que debía verse en su casa con Takada ya que la había citado para seguir con el plan.

Misa llega a su casa y espera pacientemente a Takada, la cual llega un poco tarde, la invita a pasar a su casa y posteriormente a su cuarto para hablar tranquilamente.

Misa comienza la conversación un poco ansiosa.

-Ya es mi novia, ahora que debo hacer Takada, ¿Qué sigue en el plan?

-Bien, ahora debes pasar al siguiente nivel, para vengarnos de Light, ¿No sospecha nada, verdad?

-No, esta muy ocupado con el caso, ¿Qué propones?

-El siguiente paso es que Light se entere y sufra por esto

-¿Pero como?

-A ver pensemos

-Misa Misa puede hacer una reunión familiar y en medio de la reunión gritar amo a Sayu y besarla en frente de todos

-No seas tonta Misa claro que no, dijo Takada casi golpeándola, eso provocara que Light piense que es una mala broma, y que sus padres sufran un ataque cardiaco.

-Si tienes razón, y si le digo a Light Amo a tu hermana y me casaré con ella, la raptaré y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto y me rió malévolamente

-Noooo, mejor cállate y déjame pensar a mi, estas diciendo puras estupideces Misa por favor, como crees, si dices eso Light entrara en shock y luego te golpeará, y si Light no te mata, yo te matare.

-¿Pero porque no me creerá?

-Porque debe ver que ustedes en verdad se quieren, no solo palabras, y como el es tan homofóbico, en verdad sufrirá pero necesita pruebas, entiendes pruebas

-Ah, Misa ya entendió, creo

-Bueno, se me ocurrió algo, mira debes estar en el cuarto de Sayu y pues que parezca que lo haces con ella, y consigue que Light las vea, puedes dejarle un recado, o algo para que suba a la habitación de Sayu y tan tan tan tan las verá y fin será consumada la venganza. Dijo Takada riendo malévolamente

-A que te refieres con ¿Hacerlo?

-Misa ¿Acaso debo explicarte?

-Ah, creo que ya entendí, pero yo no estoy lista emocionalmente para eso

-Que parte de que finjas, no entendiste, solo que parezca muy comprometedor para Light, no tienes que sobrepasarte con esa pobre niña ¿Ok?

-Y si solo la beso y ya

-No, no y no ¿Qué parte de algo muy comprometedor no entendiste?

-Yo no se que hacer

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo

-Repasemos esto es un plan y tu lo sigues ¿Sabes que es un plan?

-No estoy tan tonta Takada ¿Ok?

-Bueno perdón, solo estoy asegurándome como en cualquier misión secreta, no te quería ofender ¿Seguimos?

-Bueno esta bien, solo déjame seguir saliendo con ella más tiempo

-Si, el tiempo que consideres necesario, para que no pueda negarse

-Esta bien te mantendré informada, y gracias por todo Takada.

Takada se despidió de Misa y se fue a su casa.

Misa se quedo repasando el plan mentalmente, y también pensaba como convencería a Sayu, no había mas camino que seguir adelante, esta venganza no fracasaría, no ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Apenas era su novia y pasar al siguiente nivel por ahora sería complicado e incoherente, como le comentó a Takada lo mejor sería seguir saliendo con ella, comprarle cosas, y mas adelante pasarían a ese paso, que sería el final, aunque se preguntaba que haría después de la venganza, no para que pensar en eso ahora, primero lo primero.

****

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por leer, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Inconformidades? jaja XD dejen reviews y seré feliz **


	7. ¿Arrepentimiento? Jamas

**Bueno quiero pedir una disculpa por mi tardanza, pero es que en verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, aqui esta el chapter 7, espero que les guste, saben que me encantaria que dejaran reviews, ideas para la reacción final de Light, ahora si no les quitare mas el tiempo, lean y comenten.**

* * *

Ya han pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que Misa habló con Takada, desde que ella decidió darle el tiempo necesario para conquistar a Sayu. Y este tiempo ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Después de incontables citas con Sayu, Misa llego a un limite en que ya no la soporta más o quizá se enamoro de ella, ni ella misma lo sabe, bueno el punto es que ha intentado convencer a Sayu de pasar a la siguiente etapa del noviazgo…o de su plan…

Misa se encuentra a solas en su casa con Sayu, entonces la besa apasionadamente y poco a poco la va recostando en el sofá, las mejillas de Sayu adquieren una tonalidad ligeramente rojiza, las manos de Misa se posan en el pecho de Sayu, e intenta desabrochar su blusa pero…

-Detente, no estoy lista

-Pero que dices… si yo te amo, no me puedes dejar así… ¿Es que acaso no te produzco deseo?

Tímidamente responde Sayu: -Claro que si, pero yo, tengo miedo

-Miedo pero ¿porque?

Entonces Sayu sale corriendo, llorando. Misa se apresura a alcanzarla, pero ya es tarde ha tomado un taxi.

Misa entra de nuevo en su casa, solo estaba tanteando el terreno, es obvio que no será fácil que caiga, aunque se sorprende a si misma pensando que hubiera pasado si su novia no hubiera pedido que se detuviera, en verdad ¿Lo habría hecho con ella?¿ Qué era esa nueva sensación que estaba experimentando?, esa sensación de desilusión, es que acaso si deseaba a Sayu, en el trayecto de un plan siniestro se enamoro de su victima, pero en que rayos estaba pensando ese argumento es de novela barata y cursi, eso no pasa en la realidad, además estaba segura que le gustaban los hombres, aunque hacia un poco más de 7 meses que solo pensaba y vivía para Sayu…

Esa noche Misa dormía tranquilamente y de pronto un sueño extraño la tomo por sorpresa, soñó que Sayu se entregaba a ella.

No pudo evitar pensar en que aquel sueño fuese real, incluso dudo por unos segundos si eso había sido en verdad un sueño, y de pronto se sintió triste, como hubiera deseado que fuera verdad.

Takada llamó por teléfono a Misa para ir a verla en su casa, ya han pasado 7 meses desde su última conversación y su paciencia ya acabo.

Takada llega a la cita acordada a la casa de la modelo a las 11 de la noche.

-Bueno mi querida top model, cuéntame ¿Ya te le insinuaste a la niña esa?

-Ayer precisamente quise tantear el terreno y la bese y la lleve al sofá…

-Al sofá, y que paso tu y ella…

-Claro que no, yo no soy una pervertida

-¿Que pasó acaso ella te dijo que te detuvieras? Porque si fue así, no es buena señal

-Si, algo así, y luego salió corriendo, parece que estaba llorando, estoy preocupada por que desde ayer no se nada de ella…

-Preocupada… por favor no mezcles tus sentimientos en esto, no vayas a enamorarte.

-A mi me gustan los hombres Takada, aunque lo dudes

-A si y ¿que hubieras hecho si Sayu no te hubiera pedido que te detuvieras?

-Pues Misa Misa no sabe

-¿Qué acaso le hubieras hecho daño a esa pobre niña?

-No, yo solo quería probar que tan lejos podía llegar, tú sabes, ese día en que todo acabe nada puede salir mal, ella no puede huir de mí.

-Lo se, mira no será fácil convencerla, he pensado que es mejor optar por el plan B

-¿Cuál es ese plan Takada?

-Pues emborrachar a Sayu o algo así para acelerar las cosas

-Estoy de acuerdo, de otra forma tardaría mucho tiempo convencerla y evitaría muchos traumas.

-Bien entonces invitarás a Sayu y a Light a una reunión en tu casa

-¿Pero con que pretexto?

-mmm que tal¿ Halloween?

-¿Halloween?

-Si, lo que celebres es lo de menos, es como una fiesta de disfraces tradicional en estados unidos

-De disfraces?

-Si de monstruos y cosas así, bueno el caso es que dices que darás una fiesta de halloween, los invitarás a ellos, y a mí solamente.

-¿Pero no será sospechoso que solo seamos nosotros?

-Puedes decirle a Light que tu asistente era el encargado de invitar a los demás y lo olvido y ahora despedirás a tu asistente, es tarde para invitar a los demás, y ya nos quedamos solo nosotros y veremos que pasa, comprare una botella del mas potente licor, a ver que se me ocurre, por favor consigue ropa provocadora, y ya se me ocurrirá como entretener a Light mientras tu haces la actuación de tu vida con Sayu, ya una vez inconsciente todo será más fácil. Yo me encargo de que Light llegue en el momento exacto al cuarto. ¿Todo ha quedado claro?

-Hee hay algo que me preocupa

-¿Qué?

-¿En verdad debo despedir a mi asistente?

-Que te pasa, ¿Acaso debo explicarte todo con manzanitas? No, no debes despedir a tu asistente todo es hipotético, demonios

-No te enojes Misa Misa entiende, solo es que dices cosas muy complicadas

-¿Acaso debo explicarte otra vez mas lentamente?

-No, ni que estuviera tonta

-Bueno… tengo mis dudas

-¿Queeee?

- Mis dudas sobre la fiesta

-ahhh ya estaba pensando que en verdad debía despedir a mi asistente

-No puede ser, tú no tienes remedio, bueno, te explico la fiesta es de disfraces como de monstruos, fantasmas, etc, eres modelo por favor ponte algo muy provocativo y sexy, fácil de quitar por supuesto

-Rayos Takada eres una pervertida

-Misa te callaras o prefieres que te golpee

-No ya entendí, solo bromeaba

Al siguiente día Misa visita a Sayu un poco nerviosa por el último incidente.

La recibe una temerosa Sayu

-Holaa

-Perdoname Sayu, esto no volverá a pasar, no se que me sucedió, es que eres tan bonita que no pude evitarlo

Sus palabras solo lograron que Sayu se sonrojara

-Esta bien te perdono

-Bueno olvida eso, he venido a invitarte a una fiesta de disfraces en mi casa

-¿Disfraces?

-Si mi publicista insiste, es algo llamado Hallo… algo así ya me acorde Hallowaan o era Hallowiin o Hallowoon, bueno eso, oye también lleva a tu hermano, no esta bien que una señorita decente ande en la calle ya muy noche, así tus papas te darán permiso y podrás regresar segura con el, más noche.

-Esta bien, me encantan las fiestas, y mas si me divierto contigo

-Bueno me alegra oír eso, la fiesta es la próxima semana a las 10:00 pm, te espero, ahora ya debo irme quedan muchos detalles que arreglar y debo hacer una sesión de fotos fuera de la ciudad pero regresare para la fecha acordada

-Te extrañare mucho

-Yo también, no olvides que te amo. Y se despidió de ella con un corto, pero tierno beso.

* * *

**¿Que pasará? ¿Todo saldrá a la perfección? ¿El licor de la fiesta será de buena calidad? ¿Misa habrá entendido bien las instrucciones? ¿Takada lograra entretener a Light? ¿Sayu beberá lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento?¿El próximo chapter será el tan esperado final?¿No tardare siglos en subir el siguiente chapter? OK gracias por leer y prometo actualizar en serio muy pronto, espero criticas constructivas, reclamos. Sugerencias para la reacción de Light. Regaños por mi tardanza, lo que quieran decirme lo leeré con gusto. Sayonara…**


	8. Hallowoon Party!

Perdon por la demora...El regreso a clases siempre es dificil. Bueno aqui esta el penultimo capitulo de esta venganza...disfrutenlo :D...Y gracias a aquellos que me dejaron reviews, me dan animos para seguir con mi historia

* * *

La semana pasó rápido, el día de la fiesta ya llego, la rubia modelo acaba de llegar de su viaje, apenas desciende del avión, toma un taxi para encontrarse con Takada para los últimos planes antes de la fiesta.

Takada ya la estaba esperando ansiosa, unos días antes había empezado con la decoración del departamento, el cual lucia más o menos así:

En el porche había calabazas de halloween sonriendo de manera macabra, con velas encendidas adentro y chorreadas de algo rojo que aparentaba ser sangre.

En el interior del departamento había telarañas gigantes con arañas de plástico colgando del techo y fantasmitas en las paredes, hasta tenían un frankenstein tamaño real junto a un sofá, también los típicos adornos naranja y negro, todo se veía tan terrorífico que efectivamente llego el Hallowoon, digo Halloween al departamento de Misa.

Llega Misa a su departamento y casi muere de susto al encontrar a Takada sentada en un sofá esperándola… es que se veía un poco aterradora entre toda esa decoración.

-Al fin llegas

-Lo siento, la sesión de fotos y de modelaje se retraso, no pude regresar antes, estoy lista para la fiesta de esta noche, no puedo esperar, tu decoración da un poco de miedo

-Lo se, de eso se trata, bueno ya conseguí las mejores bebidas para esta noche y algunos bocadillos, todo esta listo, dime ¿Tienes listo tu atuendo?

-Claro morirás de la impresión al verme esta noche, es tan sexy que no lo creerás dijo riendo malévolamente

-Eso espero, oye te aviso que ya mande las invitaciones a nuestras victimas, y me tome la libertad de pedirles que los que quisieran podrían venir disfrazados como es la costumbre, ahora si todo listo, el plan es hacer que Sayu beba demasiado, tu la convencerás confió en ti, el plan ya te lo sabes de memoria y el resto es historia, ahora si me voy a mi casa a cambiar y de rato vengo a tu gran fiesta, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes para esta noche, y no abuses mucho de esa pobre niña.

-Misa Misa no es una pervertida dijo ligeramente enojada la rubia top model

-Eso espero…dijo riendo Takada

Se despidieron…Takada fue a su casa a prepararse para la gran fiesta que sin duda será memorable. Misa aprovecho que ya todo estaba listo para hablarle a Sayu decirle lo mucho que la extrañó y que la esperaba en la noche para la fiesta de Halloween, Sayu aprovecho para pedirle permiso de llevar algunos invitados de más a la fiesta ya que Light insistía en llevar a "L", en verdad Light tenia curiosidad de que disfraz mas ridículo se le ocurriría a "L" para llevar a la fiesta. Misa le dijo que si, en verdad Misa siempre le decía que si a todo, como negarle algo a su tierna novia.

La noche llego mas rápido de lo que todos se esperaban, la primera en llegar en punto de las 10:00 pm fue Takada, llego corriendo para colocar algunos bocadillos en la mesa de centro, poner algo de música disco, encender algunas luces que eran parte de la decoración, Takada se disfrazó de Gitana, su atuendo era un corsé blanco, una falda larga color morado con encaje negro y un paliacate morado claro en su cabello contrastando con el morado fuerte de su falda.

A las 11:00 llegaron los tan esperados invitados principales Sayu con su hermano Light, Sayu iba disfrazada de brujita llevaba el típico sombrero de punta, vestido negro corto, muy corto en verdad. Light se disfrazo de Vampiro por alguna extraña razón se veía muy sexy, con su capa, sus pantalones negros ajustados, su camisa blanca, sus dientes de vampiro, su cabello pulcramente recogido.

-Pasen, sean bienvenidos, los recibió Misa

-Gracias, dijo Light

Sayu se quedo embobada viendo a la joven modelo, es que en realidad abusaba del termino "sexy" Misa iba vestida de gatubela, llevaba un antifaz negro, blusa negra corta arriba del ombligo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mostraba un escote muy pronunciado, pantalones negros muy ajustados, todo en material de piel en color negro y zapatos negros de tacón alto. Y para complementar su atuendo llevaba un látigo.

Light codeando a su hermana…-di algo

-Gra..gra…ra…digo gracias, dijo ruborizada Sayu, ya que su nariz estuvo a punto de sangrar, cuando la modelo se acerco a abrazarla como recibimiento guiñándole un ojo.

Y los hermanos procedieron a sentarse, Takada insistió en que tomaran algo, Light estaba aburrido y cansado así que acepto un whiskey doble, Takada le dio a Sayu una piña colada y le aseguro que tenia poco alcohol aunque a decir verdad le hecho mas de la cuenta.

A las 11:40 sonó una vez más el timbre de la casa de la top model, era "L" y Matsu.

Light no aguantó la risa al ver a "L", el gran detective con ese atuendo ridículo, es que llevaba sus típicos jeans azules, su camisa de manga larga blanca y traía orejas y cola de gato, se veía muy neko, a decir verdad se veía tierno. Matsu iba disfrazado de momia mal envuelta. Bueno sus disfraces se llevan el premio a lo improvisado pero bueno ya estaban ahí así que, que mas podían hacer que divertirse.

-Pasen, les dijo amigablemente Misa

Y todos se colocaron en la amplia sala de la modelo, a "L" se le iluminaron los ojos de ver los postres en la mesita, había: pastelillos de fresa, de chocolate, una gran variedad de galletas, vasos pequeños que contenían gelatina de mosaico, flan, en el centro de la mesa había una vistosa fuente de chocolate y a lado de esta un recipiente con fresas y palillos…simplemente un manjar para nuestro detective… y como resistirse a los dulces licores que amablemente había colocado Takada. Había licor de fresa, licor cereza, licor de café, licor de durazno, licor de chocolate…también había chocolates rellenos de licor de cereza.

De repente todo se torno en un ambiente agradable, los jóvenes detectives se dedicaron a divertirse, ya merecían un descanso de su fatigante rutina de perseguir a kira. Matsu bailaba con Takada mientras tomaba unos whiskeys, Sayu bailaba con Misa, la joven modelo también se había encargado de darle unas tantas piñas coladas a Sayu…quien ya comenzaba a desvariar. Light estaba sentado escuchando la música y tomándose unos tragos y comiendo algunos postres, "L" literalmente estaba devorando todos los postres, y después de varios intentos de Takada y Light de hacer que "L" bebiera por fin lo consiguieron, y una vez que el joven detective probo aquellos licores ya no pudo más…prácticamente se estaba acabando las botellas el solo, es que el nunca había probado aquellos licores tan dulces y bueno estaba maravillado tanto, que a pesar de ser el más inteligente detective de todo Japón, olvido que cualquier bebida mientras más dulce más embriagante.

Matsu también le invitaba de beber a Takada, y Misa también tuvo que tomar para que Sayu se sintiera en confianza de seguir bebiendo. Ya iban a ser las 3:00 am… y todos estaban demasiado ebrios para poder irse a sus respectivas casas.

Takada recordó que era parte del plan entretener a Light y ahora también a "L", así que como estaban demasiado inconscientes les ofreció llevarlos a una recamara para que descansaran y se los llevó entre tambaleos por la escalera ya que ella también estaba muy pasada de copas.

Llegaron a la recamara y los dos cayeron en ella, rendidos por el alcohol, Takada muy mareada dejo a los dos en el cuarto y bajó a la sala nuevamente… Light no recordaba no estar en su propia recamara así que empezó a quitarse la ropa, se quedo tirado en la cama boca arriba sin siquiera sus bóxers… "L" de alguna manera tenía mucho calor y se quito la playera de manga larga y el pantalón, solo traía las orejas neko y su ropa interior unos bóxers con unas fresas estampadas. Y se acostó al lado de Light, en algún momento de la madrugada les dio frio porque con movimientos bruscos se taparon con la única cobija que encontraron. "L" estaba soñando que lamia una fresa, así que se acerco peligrosamente a Light y lo empezó a lamer, Light estaba tan fuera de si, que gemía al sentir los labios de "L" recorrer su cuerpo desnudo.

Mientras tanto en la sala Sayu estaba fuera de control, así que ella fue quien se llevo a Misa arrastrando hasta la otra recamara la que estaba de lado opuesto al cuarto en el que se encontraba su hermano con "L". Sayu empujo a Misa hacia la cama y la besaba apasionadamente y sin ninguna inhibición, Misa no podía creerlo, lo que ella siempre había soñado se estaba volviendo realidad. Sayu le quito el antifaz a la joven modelo, le empezó a desabrochar la blusa y se hundió en su pecho, Misa también correspondía sus caricias, acariciando su cabello, su pecho…Sayu en un arrebato de lujuria causado por el alcohol empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón y a introducir sus dedos mas allá de lo permitido…y entre gemidos de éxtasis la madrugada seguía transcurriendo.

Al parecer todos se divertían, menos Matsu y Takada…pero ¿Cuales serian las consecuencias a la mañana siguiente?

* * *

Gracias por leer! dejen reviews y sere feliz


	9. La Venganza Consumada

Capitulo final…lo siento deje esta historia olvidada, si alguien la recuerda y se pregunta que es lo que paso pues aquí esta el desenlace, se aceptan reviews, reclamos, tomatazos, etc., etc...

* * *

Y a la mañana siguiente Matsu amaneció dormido junto al Frankenstein que estaba en la sala, Takada estaba dormida a mitad del pasillo…

Pero para los demás despertar no seria tan fácil…

Light empezó a despertarse lentamente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza…empezó a sentir un poco de frio, y que alguien se aferraba a su cuerpo.

De pronto soltó un grito de espanto, "L" estaba abrazándolo y solo traía puestos unos ridículos bóxers de fresas, mientras que el se fijo en su cuerpo y no traía nada de ropa…pero que estaba pasando, la idea de haber hecho algo con otro hombre lo ponía muy mal, y más si era "L" ese tipo raro…sus gritos despertaron de manera abrupta al detective a su lado, que también estaba muy confundido porque Light estaba desnudo y el casi desnudo…y en la misma cama.

-Eres un maldito gay "L" que acaso ya no puedes ser más raro

-Mira quien lo dice, te recuerdo que el que esta completamente desnudo eres tú

-Maldita sea, ¿Que hicimos anoche?, acaso tu y yo…

-No lo se… no recuerdo lo que paso anoche, bebí demasiado dijo "L" muy confundido tratando de entender un poco lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Te sientes diferente? Le preguntó Light

-No se a que te refieres…

-No te hagas

-Pues si algo paso entre nosotros yo no seria el uke dijo visiblemente ofendido "L"

- A siii, pues yo no seria el uke tampoco, dijo bastante enojado Light

Y ambos se pusieron su ropa rápido, y un poco mas enojado Light que "L" salieron de la recamara.

Light se dispuso a buscar a Sayu…aquella fiesta había sido lo peor que había experimentado.

Takada y Matsu despertaron al oír los gritos de Light…

Matsu se sentó en el sofá, el pensó que había pasado la noche con Takada, pero la realidad es que se paso la noche haciéndole caricias a ese Frankenstein falso que estaba como decoración, las vendas con las que estaba hecho su disfraz estaban regadas por todas partes, habían unas en la sala, otras en las escaleras, otras en el baño, y adentro de la tasa del baño también…

Takada subió las escaleras a toda prisa para encontrarse con Light

-¿Buscas a Sayu?

-Si, dijo en tono enojado

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo odio este lugar y quiero irme, dijo furioso Light después de recordar que amaneció en los brazos de " L".

-Esta bien, Sayu esta en esa habitación, dijo Takada riendo entre dientes al ver que su venganza por fin seria consumada.

-Gracias

Mientras tanto "L" estaba sentado en las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja tratando de armar todo lo que pudo haber pasado en su mente. No se sentía extraño ni nada, no se sentía violado, así que el no pudo haber sido el uke al menos eso lo tenia seguro, se quedo pensando en silencio, todo fue causado por el alcohol, es que acaso el pudo haberle hecho algo así a alguien que empezaba a considerar su amigo. Estaba seguro de no ser gay, pero si las circunstancias lo obligaron ahora que podía hacer…

Light abre la puerta del cuarto de Misa, y se encuentra con la siguiente y linda escenita que quedara guardada en su mente por el nivel de perturbación que le generó. Su pequeña e inocente hermanita estaba totalmente desnuda sobre el cuerpo de Misa…que para variar también estaba desnuda…y entre sueños aun Sayu dejaba salir uno que otro gemido de placer al recordar aquella noche, bueno madrugada, así sin más ni más su hermanita hablaba aun dormida -si Misa hazlo mas rápido…-No te detengas…-Te amo..

Le empezó a dar una especie de tic nervioso a Light, empezó a entender todo, aquellas visitas de Misa a su casa, que fuera a pasear seguido con su hermana, que siempre le comprara regalos, ahora no sabia como sentirse era obvio que su hermana había deshonrado a la familia con ese acto tan indeseable y grotesco, pero que acaso el no hizo lo mismo con "L". Por su nivel de homofobia sintió morir, solo deseaba escribir su propio nombre en la death note y dejar de existir.

Takada sonreía complacida desde atrás de Light.

Sayu se despertó sobresaltada, y observó a su hermano en la puerta con una expresión entre furia y ausencia, una actitud muy cercana a la locura…

-No es lo que crees, dijo aquella frase, que salía sobrando…

-Entonces como explicas que estés aquí desnuda con Misa

Entre tanto alboroto y griterío Misa se despertó. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Light ahí, es que aquella experiencia la había hecho tan feliz que había olvidado la venganza, y de pronto todo se derrumbo, era el momento de la verdad.

-Misa ya es hora que le digas a nuestro querido Light lo que hemos tramado. Dijo Takada en forma maliciosa

-Lo que habían tramado… ¿Es que tu no me quieres? dijo Sayu llorando

-Yo te amo, pero esto si era un plan de venganza, pero yo me enamore de ti.

-Que, pero esto no deja de ser una maldita venganza, ya no digas mentiras. Esto se acabo dijo llorando Sayu

-Ustedes, tu Misa y Takada planearon esto…porque le hicieron esto a mi hermana

-Tú tienes la culpa…por engañarnos a las dos, maldito homofóbico dijo Takada soltando todo su resentimiento

-Yo…

Light estaba tan enojado que no podía articular ninguna palabra, miro a Sayu con odio, salió de la casa a toda prisa, estaba en un estado de locura, y en shock no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, pero de algo estaba seguro aquella jovencita que dejo en casa de misa ya no era su hermana, y a parte sintiéndose violado por "L" acaso su orgullo podía ser mas pisoteado, no…entonces en un momento de desesperación saco la death note y escribió su nombre y el de su hermana, era mejor dejar de existir aunque su alma seria condenada ya nada importaba…

Mientras tanto:

-Sayu no quiero perderte…yo te amo dijo misa

-Pero todo fue solo una venganza

Misa se acercó a besarla y entonces Sayu se desvaneció en sus brazos…

Y así fue como la venganza fue consumada, Light después de sumirse en un profundo estado de locura y desesperación acabo con su propia vida y la de su hermana, el caso "kira" jamás fue resuelto, Misa siguió con su vida al igual que los demás, pero jamás se perdonara haber aceptado una venganza como aquella…

* * *

Gracias por leer...


End file.
